It is desirable for a structural component to maximize impact energy absorption and bending resistance while minimizing mass per unit length of the structural component. When a compressive force is exerted on a structural component (e.g., a force from a collision, explosion, projectile, etc.), the structural component can crush and/or bend in a dimensional direction (e.g., longitudinal direction or lateral direction) to absorb the energy of the force. Compressive force energy absorption may be maximized, for example, by assuring that the structural component compacts substantially along a dimensional axis (e.g., longitudinal axis or lateral axis) of the structural component upon experiencing an impact along this axis. Such compaction may be referred to as a stable axial crush of the structural component.
Conventional structural components rely on interior cellular structures with multiple cells that each have a cross section with a basic polygonal shape to improve compressive energy absorption and crush stability. Most often cells having a cross section with a hexagonal shape are used such that the interior cellular structure mimics that of a honeycomb. However, while a cellular structure having such cells with a basic polygonal cross section can provide compressive energy absorption and crush stability for the structural component, such a cellular structure increases the weight of the structural component. It may be desirable to provide a strengthening assembly configured to achieve the same or similar strength increase as provided by the cellular structure made up of cells having a cross section with a basic polygonal shape (e.g., triangular, rectangular, pentagonal, hexagonal, heptagonal, or octagonal), while minimizing mass per unit length of the structural component, and maintaining a high manufacturing feasibility.
It may further be desirable to provide a structural component that can achieve increased energy absorption and a more stable axial collapse when forces such as front and side impact forces are exerted on the structural component, while also conserving mass to minimize the total weight of a structure. Where the structure that the structural component is a part of is a vehicle, such mass conservation can aid in meeting vehicle fuel efficiency and emission requirements. Also, it may be desirable to provide a structural component that can achieve improved energy absorption and bend when a bending force is exerted on the structural component. In addition, it may be desirable, to provide a tunable cross section for cells within the cellular structure that is configured to achieve strength increases (i.e., load carrying and compression energy absorption) over basic polygonal designs, while also allowing flexibility in design to meet a range of applications specific to the structure that the structural component is a part of.